Le calme avant la tempête
by MacHellia
Summary: Avant chaque bataille, son altesse Cornélia s'accorde quelques moments de répit avec Euphy.


Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Berceuse" lors de la nuit du 03/02/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Le calme avant la tempête**

Cornélia Vi Britannia, seconde princesse de l'empire ne ressemblait en rien à l'idée que les hommes se faisaient d'une princesse. Si elle en avait la grâce, Cornélia se distinguait avant tout par un charisme et un engagement hors du commun. Général en chef de l'armée de l'empire le plus puissant et belliqueux au monde, Cornélia avait gagné le respect de ses hommes en se battant en première ligne. Au grand dam du chevalier chargé de sa protection, son altesse se jouait du danger et n'hésitait jamais à prendre part à la bataille.

Cette femme d'action, stratège militaire de haut vol et combattante accomplie se caractérisait aussi par une facette méconnue, son dévouement en vers sa cadette, Euphémia. Au coté de sa sœur, Cornélia s'adoucissait. La seconde princesse chérissait ces moments sans pour autant négliger ses devoirs de général.

Euphémia faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en sa sœur, leur complicité était clairement palpable. Aussi lorsque son aînée partait au combat, sa jeune sœur s'inquiétait. Pour la rassurer, Cornélia avait pris l'habitude dés qu'elle le pouvait, de passer une partie de la nuit précédente la bataille avec sa sœur.

Cette soirée, faisait partie de leur rendez-vous pré-affrontement. Euphémia savait que la bataille qui se profilait s'annonçait rude, même si Cornélia refusait d'en parler. La princesse guerrière se laissa coiffer par sa sœur. Voyant l'heure avançait, le général mit sa sœur au lit et la borda comme elle le faisait jadis. Euphémia fit mine de bouder et refusa de la laisser partir.

En combat régulier, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le dessus, mais Euphy avait ce drôle de pouvoir sur elle. La cadette marchanda avec éloquence et obtint que sa grande sœur lui chanta une berceuse, la berceuse qu'elle lui fredonnait il y avait bien des années.

Cornélia s'empourpra devant l'incongruité de cette demande, ce qui fit sourire sa cadette. Euphémia se montra plus têtue qu'elle, alors son altesse impériale obtempéra et entama la comptine de leur enfance.

_Madame la lune du haut du ciel,_

_Madame la lune sort de la brume,_

_Se faufile entre les nuages, _

_Pour garder un œil sur toi._

Sous le regard insistant de sa cadette, Cornélia poursuivit la berceuse avec un nouveau couplet. Euphy ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la chanson. Elles reprirent en cœur le couplet suivant puis Cornélia finit la berceuse seule. Comme elle le faisait jadis, elle déposa alors un baiser sur le front de sa sœur avant de s'éloigner.

Cette dernière lui souhaita une bonne nuit, et lui fit promettre de revenir lui chanter cette chanson une fois la bataille finie. C'était sa façon de lui ordonner d'être prudente pendant les affrontements.

Cornélia quitta la chambre de sa sœur, un sourire aux lèvres. Lord Guilford souriant l'attendait au seuil de la porte et lui tendit silencieusement sa cape. Cornélia avait oublié sa présence. A tous les coups, il avait dû assister à ce curieux récital. Son altesse évita soigneusement son regard. Bien évidement, il ne se permit aucun commentaire. Il savait trop bien qu'il ne fallait pas énerver sa maîtresse avant un combat et puis cette promesse à sa sœur le rassurait. Peut être Cornélia se montrerait moins téméraire sur le champs de bataille.

Son altesse pivota, et se mit dos à lui. Gilbert déposa la cape immaculée sur les épaules de sa princesse. En enfilant cette cape, elle redevenait le général de génie qui s'apprêtait à entrer une nouvelle fois en guerre. Cette cape, qu'elle affectionnait tant, pesait sur ses épaules pourtant solides, elle sentait à travers elle le poids des espérances et des peurs de ses hommes. Cornélia attacha sa cape puis se figea et lui demanda distinctement :

_«-Lord Guilford, me suivrez-vous dans un nouvel enfer ?_

_-Oui votre Altesse, je vous suivrai peu importe la destination._

_-Dans ce cas, je vous retrouverai au seuil de cette porte dans quelques jours. J'ose espérer que vous ne me ferez pas attendre._

_-A vos ordres, Votre Altesse. »_

Sans se retourner, le général Cornélia avança dans le couloir d'un pas résolu pour rejoindre la salle de briefing. Elle était suivie à un mètre derrière elle par son bras droit Lord Guilford. Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais sa cape lorsqu'elle était accompagnée par son fidèle chevalier semblait s'alléger.


End file.
